roblox_dcufandomcom-20200213-history
Earth
Earth is the third planet of the Sol solar system, home to the Humans, Metahumans, Atlanteans, Amazons, and a number of Kryptonian immigrants. Earth orbits around one single star, the Sun, and has only one permanent natural satellite, called the Moon. History Early History Rise of the Olympians The King of the Olympians, Zeus, created Mankind, who eventually spread their civilisations across the planet. Following their creation, Ares came to grow jealous of his father's creations, strove to corrupt them with violence, inducing Zeus to create the Amazons to spread love among Mankind, countering Ares' influence. First Invasion of Earth Earth's first contact with extraterrestrial beings was in 28,000 BC, during the invasion of Steppenwolf with his Parademon army on the orders of Darkseid with the intentions to utilise the power of the Mother Boxes to terraform the planet into one similar to Apokolips, but the invasion would be fought off by a mighty alliance of Amazons, Atlanteans, and Humans with the assistance of Yalan Gur, the Sector's Green Lantern and the Olympians. After a prolonged battle, during which the Yalan Gur lost his life, Steppenwolf and his army were driven away in humiliation. The Mother Boxes were each given to the planet's civilisations by Zeusand were stored away. Subjugation of the Amazons Furthering his corruption of Mankind, Ares induced humanity to conquer the Amazons, leading Hippolyta to rise to lead her sisters to freedom once more. Meanwhile, the War of the Gods was against them, in which he slaughtered all of the other gods, until only Zeus remained. Zeus would defeat, wound, and drive his malevolent son into retreat, but was mortally wounded himself in the process. Before succumbing to his wounds, Zeus would father the "Godkiller" Diana by Hippolyta, and create the protected island of Themyscira for the Amazons to hide from Ares on, in order for humanity to once again have a godly saviour from Ares one day. Kryptonian Expansion Earth was one of the many planets scouted for colonisation during Krypton's era of expansion. The planet was changed to be the destination for Scout Ship 0344 while the crew were in stasis. For unknown reasons, the ship automatically set course to the surface of what would later be Canada. 20th Century World War I Diana would indeed return to save humanity 5,000 years later, near the end of World War I in 1918, resulting in the defeat of Germany and Ares, as well as the end of the war. World War II Mankind would once again be involved in near total global warfare during World War II. Kal-El's Arrival After Krypton's destruction, Kal-El's space shuttle landed undetected in the rural town of Smallville, Kansas, where it was found by Jonathan Kent, a local farmer, and Martha Kent, a diner waitress. The childless couple promptly adopted the infant Kal-El inside, giving him the name of "Clark Kent" and hiding his true origins from others and even Clark himself for most of his childhood. After his arrival on Earth, the Department of Extra-Normal Operations to monitor extra-terrestrial presence on the planet. 21st Century Black Zero Event Earth's second contact with extraterrestrial beings occurred 30 millennia later, in 2013, when Krypton's military leader, General Zod broadcast a message to the people of Earth announcing that they were not alone in the Universe and that he was in search of a member of his race who had been inhabiting their planet for over 33 years posing as a human. After a separate attack that left Smallville, Kansas in ruin, General Zod attempted to alter Earth's atmosphere and create a new Krypton, partially destroying the city of Metropolis in the process. However his plan was ultimately foiled and Zod himself was defeated and killed by Superman. Death of Superman Later on, determined to cease Superman's existence, in 2015 Lex Luthor unleashed the devastating abomination Doomsday that could have easily brought about the eventual extinction of human civilisation on Earth if left unchecked. Weaponry of the U.S. military proved completely ineffective against the might of Doomsday which included fighter jets and a nuclear warhead. With the ability to unleash massive amounts of destructive energy to heal itself from any attacks, Doomsday proved to be near unkillable and more than even Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman could handle. Only near perfect coordinated attacks from the trinity, and Superman's willingness to sacrifice himself to kill the Kryptonian/Human hybrid monster using a Kryptonite spear, that ultimately weakened them both, saved the day. Though not without cost, as Superman and Doomsday delivered the final deathblows to each other Earth was saved once again, but now more vulnerable than ever with more eventual alien invaders on the way and Earth's most powerful champion dead. These events inspire Batman to work with Wonder Woman to recruit a response team comprised of the world's most powerful superheroes, the Justice League, to fill the void left by Superman's death, as Earth is almost certain to have another huge confrontation with powerful threats on the horizon. Metahuman Emergence When the ancient metahumans, Enchantress, and her brother, Incubus threatened to take over the world, the director of ARGUS, Amanda Waller sent Task Force X into the field to defeat them. Task Force X, a team of incarcerated criminals with exceptional abilities and skills, which could be forced to battle against such formidable threats, successfully defeated the powerful metahumans and saved the world. Second Invasion of Earth Sensing that Earth's defences were lowered with the Death of Superman, Steppenwolf enacted a second invasion of Earth. However he was once again defeated by the newly formed teamed of heroes known as the Justice League which consisted of Batman, the Amazonian-Olympian Demigoddess Wonder Woman, the Atlantean-Human Hybrid Aquaman, metahumans Flash and Cyborg, and a revived Superman.Category:Locations Category:Planets